


Tommy Joe Likes to Corrupt Cute Christian Boys

by Helloiamsilver



Series: Corruption [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mean you never...?" Tommy trailed off, expectantly.<br/>"Never what?" Kris asked.<br/>"Actually kissed him?"<br/>"No!"<br/>"Did you want to?" Tommy's went low and husky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Joe Likes to Corrupt Cute Christian Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting SO LONG for a fic where Tommy full-on seduces Kris...So I made one. :p  
> This is my first attempt at any kind of smut so...be gentle on me. Please.

Kris stood around the edges of the party watching the large and effervescent array of Adam's friends, all decked out in dramatic get-up. Kris had happily accepted the invitation Adam had offered to his Halloween party, however Adam had had one condition: "Make sure to be in costume!"  
Kris had no clue what to do with that and had finally decided, with a laugh, to dress as Adam.  
Not the crazy glammed up Adam though. He would just be casual Adam with a tight pair of dark jeans, low black boots, leather jacket with feathers and YES, a plaid shirt. It was black and blue plaid though, so that looked sort of Adam-esque. As a final touch, he put a touch of black around his eyes and sharpied his nails black. He wouldn't bother with the hair. That, he would never be able to imitate. He had been pretty content with his outfit.  
However now, looking around at all the crazy costumes he wondered if he should've done a little more. He jolted as a voice came from around the corner.  
"Kris Allen?"  
Kris turned around to see Adam's bassist, reclining against the wall with a beer in one hand, dressed in complete vampire get-up. All black clothes, heavy eye makeup and pale face.  
"Uh, yeah. You're Tommy right?"  
"Yup," he answered, red lips popping on the "p".  
"You seen Adam anywhere?" it seemed odd to Kris that Adam was nowhere to be found at his own party. In his own house.  
“Nu-uh,”  
“Huh,”  
"You two got pretty close didn't you?" Tommy asked before sauntering up from his leaning position.  
"He's a good guy," Kris gave as an explanation.  
"Yep, he is. A whole lotta... speculation went around you two while you were on Idol," Tommy walked closer with a smirk.  
"Just speculation," Kris clarified.  
"You mean you never...?" Tommy trailed off, expectantly.  
"Never what?" Kris asked.  
"Actually kissed him?"  
"No!"  
"Did you want to?" Tommy's went low and husky.  
"N-no..." Kris hadn't meant to stutter, but he was growing unsure of himself.  
"Hmm, I sense hesitation there..."  
Kris just looked down.  
"I'm just sayin...coming from someone who HAS kissed him... I can't see why anyone would deny themselves that. No matter how much they 'didn't want to'," he put his fingers up into air quotes and Kris refused to meet Tommy's eyes  
"Of course, maybe perhaps you DID want to…You were just too afraid. Don't tell me you've NEVER thought about the other option...and don't lie to me pretty boy." he paused "Lying's a sin," he whispered condescendingly into Kris's ear before barking out a rough, quiet laugh. Kris couldn't get his mind to work clearly.  
"I-uh-I,”  
"Well...in that case, here's your chance pretty boy,"  
Tommy moved his face around and pressed his lips into Kris's.  
Kris discovered... that he didn't mind it nearly as much as he should. However he was too stunned to react and stood stock still as the other man kissed his lips. Tommy apparently decided that that wasn't enough. He roughly grabbed the back of Kris's neck and forced him into the kiss.  
Kris reacted instinctually and began to kiss back. Tommy responded with a pleased grunt as Kris moved his hands to Tommy's hair and pushed against him. Tommy pushed back more forcefully and kept going until Kris's back was pressed against the door. He could feel Tommy's tongue as it slid past his lips, tasting him. Kris accepted it willingly and unthinking and allowed himself to be manhandled through the door. He let out a low deep moan as Tommy relocated his mouth to suck a mark onto Kris's neck.  
He kicked the door shut behind them and continued on to nibble at Kris's earlobe. That was enough for Kris to let Tommy keep pushing him until he fell back onto a bed. Tommy crawled up onto him with a devilish smirk on his face as he began to unbutton Kris's shirt.  
“Wait…Tommy…” Kris felt obliged to at least ATTEMPT rational thought.  
“What pretty boy? Don’t tell me you want to stop now…You know you don’t,” Tommy shut Kris up with his lips, slowly sucking on his bottom one Kris’s rational thought shut down again and his arguments were lost into a murmur of appreciation. They kept their lips tightly locked until Tommy finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it aside, pausing to run his hands down Kris’s body, that mischievous grin never leaving his face.  
Kris just tilted his head back, letting the other man have his wicked way with him. Tommy started kissing his neck, letting his lips trail down Kris’s chest, pausing to suck on one of his nipples. Kris sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, barely containing himself from panting. He felt Tommy’s lips laugh slightly against his skin at his reaction before continuing downward. And downward. And downward. Until, Tommy finally reached the top of where his jeans sat low on his hips.  
He looked up again and made eye-contact with Kris before dramatically popping open the button of the straining fabric. He paused for a moment, raising his eyebrows in question. Kris just let his head fall back again and breathed in a sigh of relief as Tommy finished unzipping his jeans, pushed his briefs down and pulled out his aching hard-on.  
However, he propped himself up to watch as Tommy began teasing him with a long lick along the underside of his cock.  
“Please…” He murmured and Tommy apparently took pity on him by putting his smeared red lips around the whole thing.  
“Fucking gorgeous,” He found himself muttering as Tommy sunk his mouth down onto him. He could see the blonde man smile around his full mouth before unleashing a hard suck. Kris pulled in a ragged breath and began to openly pant and moan while Tommy went at his cock, pausing every now and then to deftly swirl his tongue around the head. Kris used one arm to brace himself against the headboard and the other entwined in the sheets. Tommy had to put his hands on either side of Kris’s hips to restrain him from enthusiastically thrusting up into Tommy’s throat.  
As Tommy kept going and going and going, Kris knew that he was getting close. He could feel the tight concentration of heat, low in his belly, waiting to burst forth. He put his arm down to pull Tommy’s hair once in warning before closing his eyes shut. Tommy just hollowed out his cheeks once more as Kris came and let out a high-pitched little wail that he would deny until the day he died.  
He felt Tommy’s throat clench as he swallowed everything down. Kris let his head fall back once more as Tommy climbed back up his body to display a triumphant grin and plant a series of sloppy kisses over his face. Kris kissed back lazily for a moment before he heard a loud cough coming from the corner of the room.  
He looked up to see Adam standing in the open doorway with a stunned expression on his face and what looked to be slightly too-tight pants. He looked back and forth between the boys before settling on Tommy. In a somewhat stern, yet breathy and amused voice, he simply asked  
“Tommy Joe, what have you done?”


End file.
